


月光照耀伯罗奔尼撒

by puyilao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 明亮的月光照耀下，那些狂怒的吼叫，那些痛苦的秘密，一切都掩埋在爱与温暖之下，仿佛即将迎来一个毫无阴霾的美好明天。
Relationships: Alexios/Brasidas (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 11





	月光照耀伯罗奔尼撒

1.

“阿利克西欧斯去哪儿了？”布拉西达斯问道。

此时他正提着盾牌，站在尼科拉欧斯家的小院子门口。阿利克西欧斯总是喜欢骑着他那匹灰鬃马跨过这些可怜的栅栏，以至于布拉西达斯在伸手推开栅栏门的时候，发现那扇小木门就是个摆设，它不过是勉强靠在该在的位置上，随着布拉西达斯的话音落下，便也跟着一同倒地了。

“……”布拉西达斯抓了抓脑袋，正想着要不要去铁匠那里借些工具来的时候，便看见听到了动静的密里涅从晾挂着的床单布后面走了出来。

“啊，你来了，”密里涅放下手里的晒衣篮，她摆了摆手，叫他不要管那扇破门，“阿利克西欧斯自己留下的烂摊子，就叫他自己来收拾。”

布拉西达斯只是笑了笑，“看来他今天也不在家？”他说这话的时候脸上并没有什么失望的神色，显然早已对此习以为常。

密里涅耸耸肩：“你知道的，他总是到处乱跑，只要有活干，他就没法控制自己不去看一眼。”

“那我还是去铁匠铺子里借把锤子过来吧，指望一个不落家的战士待在家里修理围栏可是一件难事。”

“这可不是难事，”密里涅说，“你只要给他德拉克马，或者其他的一点小甜头，他自然就会乖乖跟着你走。”

“那我猜我口袋里的——三百德拉克马，能让他从公告板前跟着我离开？”

“用不着那么多，”一个声音说，“你只需要一德拉克马，就能买到我的命。”

布拉西达斯转过头去，年轻的驯鹰人正朝着他笑。他换上了一套新的盔甲，看样子刚从一条小溪里抄了近路，衣服湿淋淋的，发尾还在滴着水。

“有的时候，我真觉得你说起漂亮话来像个雅典人，”布拉西达斯叹了口气，“这就是你总能接到任务的原因吗？”

而阿利克西欧斯只是笑。

“所以，你来找我是为了什么事？”佣兵问。

“杀人。”布拉西达斯说。

“这个简单，”阿利克西欧斯抬起手臂，让伊卡洛斯落在他的腕甲上，他漫不经心地答道，“我最擅长杀人了。”

佣兵先是拔出那些还没断掉的箭，收回箭袋里，然后拿脚拨开任务目标的尸体，开始在他周围翻找有没有什么值钱的东西。布拉西达斯每次看到他这副模样，都会忍不住问道：“你最近手头很拮据吗？”

阿利克西欧斯只是耸耸肩：“德拉克马永远都不会够用。”

“这就是你总是从不休息地在任务间奔波的原因？”布拉西达斯说，“你似乎对这些事情乐此不疲。”

“我已经习惯了佣兵的生活——没有人会无条件地付出，也没有人会毫无作为地收获。一切问题都可以用德拉克马和剑来解决。”

“当然会有无条件的付出和收获。”

“谁会那么做？”

“是家人和朋友，阿利克西欧斯。”

“……”佣兵低下头，非常认真地想了一会他的话，然后说，“不，爱和友谊也不是无条件的，它们都需要耐心，忍让和原谅。友谊往往伴随着欺骗，而亲情常以互相伤害作为结尾。我只需要杀人和偷窃就可以得到金钱，可是却需要拼尽全力来换取一个家。”

布拉西达斯听完这些话，转过头，看了好一会他亲爱的佣兵朋友，然后他说：“如果你需要德拉克马或者其他帮助，你可以来找我，阿利克西欧斯。”他忽然笑起来，“我会提供给你一份工作。”

“我可不缺钱，也不缺杀人的本事。”但阿利克西欧斯还是忍不住问道，“是什么工作？”

“来到我的面前，然后告诉我——‘我需要你的帮助，我亲爱的朋友布拉西达斯。’”

“——就这样？”

“——就这样。”

佣兵忍俊不禁：“那我亲爱的朋友布拉西达斯，你会支付什么报酬给我？”

“我的储蓄，我的矛与盾，我的尊严和血肉。”布拉西达斯有些不确定地问道，“这可不算是不劳而获，是不是？”

阿利克西欧斯微不可察地停顿了片刻。

“这真是我见过的最公平合算的工作了。”他说。

2.

他们齐驱并驾在蜿蜒的山间小路上，天色有些暗了，阴翳的树影里传来婆娑响动。阿利克西欧斯俯身轻拍两下弗伯斯的脖颈，叫它不要因树丛里捕猎者的窥视而焦躁不安。

直到他们攀上这里最高的山崖，佣兵在一棵遒曲老树下栓马，他的朋友走到熄灭的篝火前，捡起一旁散落的干燥树枝，拿出火石重新点燃了它。向上望去，广硕偌大的银色星河在他们头顶缓慢流动，向下望去，无尽的黑色海潮沉睡在他们脚底。他们相对坐在篝火前，这一簇温暖的，橘黄色火焰，就成了天地间唯一的光。

佣兵忽然出声：“你并不需要我的帮助，布拉西达斯。”

布拉西达斯看向他，表情平静又温和。

“你明明一个人就能搞定的，不是吗？”

“我猜是的。”布拉西达斯回答。

“那你为什么要叫上我？”

斯巴达人坐在草地上，他拿起木条，拨了一下燃着的篝火，直到听见干燥的松木发出劈啪作响的爆裂声。然后他说：

“我每次完成任务后，都会找这样一片无人的荒野，点上篝火，烧一壶酒，看一晚上星星——我知道这听上去有点蠢，但是，阿利克西欧斯，我的朋友，在我遇到的那么多人里，我只想把这片星空分享给你。”

“……”

他们沉默地对视，橘黄的篝火分开了他们，劣质的廉价麦酒堵住了他们的喉咙，头顶的渺星和山崖间的野火填满了他们的心。

一种炙热又沉重的感情紧紧地包裹在佣兵的血管里，只要再升上一度，就会从融化的心房里流出来，从胸腔开始上涌，上涌到咽喉，上涌到舌根，上涌到颅腔，势不可挡地从他七窍里流淌出来，把那些无言的滚烫秘密泼洒在明亮的月光之下，显露在布拉西达斯的眼前。

这想法令阿利克西欧斯感到了一种由衷的恐惧。

佣兵忽然捧起酒碗，他大口地吞咽，用刺骨又辛辣的液体把那些秘密冲刷下去，直到把它们通通灌到胃袋里，沉甸甸的，带来一种令他安心的作呕的饱腹感。

“……这一点也不蠢，”最后他只是说，“谢谢。我现在非常——非常快乐。”

3.

阿利克西欧斯在流血，伤疤在开裂，耳膜在震颤，眼前的一切都在旋转。野狗在头顶狂吠，兀鹫在脚底盘旋，死人在呻吟，在不甘地腐烂。

死亡，这片战场上再无其他，只有死亡。

他抓起每一具斯巴达士兵的尸体，把他们翻过来辨识他们的脸。最让他感到绝望的是，他认识每一个死者的面孔。阿利克西欧斯曾对布拉西达斯否认过自己斯巴达人的身份，然而他骨子里流淌着的是列奥尼达斯的血，佣兵路过了很多地方，杀了很多人，但他从不接雅典人对斯巴达士兵的悬赏，或许就像烦人的苏格拉底会问的问题一样：雅典人，斯巴达人，波斯人，希洛人，在生与死面前，难道斯巴达人的性命就格外高贵一些吗？

这问题自然没有答案，可是佣兵自有一套自己的原则，即便这不过是一份甚至不为斯巴达所接纳的隐秘忠诚。直到他遇到了布拉西达斯，这斯巴达人毫无芥蒂地接纳了他，仿佛他从未离开过伯罗奔尼撒的土地。

他在尸体里扒拉了一夜，最后在一块盾牌下面找到了布拉西达斯。

而布拉西达斯，他真诚的朋友，他骁勇的战友，面朝下躺在赤红沙土上，已经死去多时了。

佣兵扒开他的手，从怀里摸出一枚德拉克马，压在他手掌下面。做完这些，阿利克西欧斯从地上站起来，沉默地看着士兵们将他们的将军下葬。

他那些无言的秘密，滚烫的感情，隐秘的欲望，都已经不再重要了，它们混合着沙土和木石一起深埋在六尺之下，除却伊卡洛斯，再无人知。

4.

在这个夜晚里，阿利克西欧斯依旧难以入眠。

他提起靠在墙上的矛与盾，将它们挂在背上——战士从不和自己的武器分离，然后翻出窗户，悄无声息地爬上了屋顶。令他感到意外的是，他在屋脊上看见了另一个人的背影，

卡珊德拉警惕地回过头，看到是他后，她犹豫了一会，才放下了手里的达摩克利斯之剑。阿利克西欧斯走过去，在她身边坐下，他试着更加友好地和她对话：“睡不着？”

卡珊德拉抱着膝盖，一言不发地望着黑暗无际的地平线，就在阿利克西欧斯以为她不会回答的时候，她说：“太吵了。”

“怎么会？”阿利克西欧斯并没有听到什么吵闹的响动，他努力想了一会，然后问道，“是住在你旁边屋子里的史坦托尔睡觉不老实吗？我会教训教训他的。”

卡珊德拉似乎觉得他这贴心好哥哥的模样十分可笑，但还是说道：“虽然我很赞同你去把那个天杀的傲慢家伙痛打一顿的主意，但这件事倒是跟他没什么关系。”

于是阿利克西欧斯偷偷松了口气，然后他问：“那是因为什么？”

“是狮子的吼叫。”卡珊德拉说，“你听，还在那里，它们现在在啃食翁里特的尸体了。”

翁里特，那是她朋友的名字。而这附近也没有狮子的影子。一种悚然的战栗击中了阿利克西欧斯，他忽然意识到了卡珊德拉总是在寂静无人处发呆的原因：她还活在二十年前的那场血腥活宴里，那些飞溅的血肉和骨头，它们和野兽的咆哮混合在一起，从未有一刻施与她短暂的安全与宁静。

“那些狮子，它们每晚都会出现吗？”阿利克西欧斯问。

卡珊德拉看了他一眼，又把头转了回去，她既没有点头，也没有摇头。

“那些狮子，总有一天，我会把它们都杀光的。”她说。

阿利克西欧斯不知道该怎么劝慰她，于是他只能说：“会有那么一天的。”

“你恨我吗？”卡珊德拉忽然问。

“什——你怎么会那样想？”

“是我杀了他。”卡珊德拉停顿了一下，然后补充，“你的朋友，那个斯巴达将军。”

阿利克西欧斯脸上的表情凝固了，她毫不怀疑他在那一瞬间回到了那个时刻，那个战场，那具被战士的矛贯穿了喉咙的尸体——布拉西达斯的矛，而它现在就挂在佣兵的背上。

过了好一会，阿利克西欧斯才像是终于明白了她刚才说的话究竟是什么意思，他的表情，他的声音和言语，都随着意识从那个战场回到了卡珊德拉面前：“——不，那不是你，卡珊德拉。是德谟斯杀死了他。”

“……”

“那么，你恨德谟斯吗？”

佣兵看了一会他的小妹妹，然后他伸出手，抱住了她的肩膀，一如以往他们结束每一次不算愉快的对话：“……我永远爱你，卡珊德拉，你知道的。”

阿利克西欧斯没有回答她的问题。

卡珊德拉回抱了他：“是的，我一直知道。”

他们本质上是一类人，因此卡珊德拉比谁都更明白这个道理：爱和友谊不是无条件的，它们都需要耐心，忍让和原谅——他们谁都没有继续这个话题了。明亮的月光照耀下，那些狂怒的吼叫，那些痛苦的秘密，一切都掩埋在爱与温暖之下，仿佛即将迎来一个毫无阴霾的美好明天。


End file.
